


The Big Bang

by Nenchen



Series: The Bang Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AND I HAD FUN, Daddy Kink, I WAS TOLD TO DO THIS, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, ectogenitalia, hope ya like it, my fave from this series, really kinky shit now, tentacleeeeees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: This is the third part of a series of a skeleton getting banged by other skeletons!How does one sumarize this?masturbating ah daddy daddys here tentacles void praise bondage more tentacles ah ah teasing please wrecking him now with all hes got cum explosion mineThat should do it.Have fun!If you seriously dont know who Raspberry is by now, do you even bother?





	

The next morning, when Raspberry wakes up, the bed is cold and the others are gone. Maybe they´re just downstairs? He sure hopes so. He can feel his heat already flaring up again. But as he runs downstairs, his oversized sleep shirt clinging to his bones from the speed, it quickly becomes clear he really is alone in the house.   
What happened? Why did they leave him alone in this awful heat? Did something happen? Or was he not good enough again?  
He starts to cry, out of fear and frustration and pain, because this is all too much for him. His heat is so strong now, it´s hurting him, a sting in his guts, like a heated blade, the feeling spreading fast until his whole pelvis feels like it´s on fire. And he’s turned on beyond belief now, he really needs to find some release! He can´t even think properly with this burning sensation in his soul, can´t even worry anymore as he breaks down, right on the kitchen floor and starts to rub his pelvis as fast as he can, nearly hurting himself, the only thought now to get at least some relief.  
Still, it´s just not enough, his own hands can never satiate this heat, this burning desire to be touched, owned, chained down and fucked into the ground. But there´s no one around. The only thing he can do is imagine someone was there, touching him, determined to help, someone who is not afraid to handle him. "OHH DADDY~" he moans out, way too far gone to care for anything, not even for what the others would think if they found him like this. But he´s shocked, when he hears a static voice answer. "You called me?"  
That... that was a voice Raspberry heard before? But it´s like he can´t remember right, his memory behind a curtain. "WHO…WHO IS THERE?” he calls out, still panting. He still can’t stop rubbing his pelvis, the heat taking control over his body, magic already staining the white of his femurs. "CAN YOU... HNNGPLEASEHELPMEGAH!"  
"Well, you called for daddy, my lovely, so here I am. If that is your wish, I will take care of your heat. But you will have to follow me into the darkness, and precisely follow my instructions. I promise it will be worth it, if you obey me... my little pet."  
Raspberry blushed at the strange nickname and the request. But not only out of shame. No these words made his heat flare up badly, as if you poured gasoline on hot coals. Just the imagination of his daddy, his master helping him is enough to get him hot and bothered.  
"So my little pet. I can already see you won’t oppose. Isn’t that right?" "YES." He doesn’t look up.  
"Yes what? Weren´t you taught to be polite? And look into people´s eyes when you speak with them, doll."  
Raspberry’s face is burning as he looks up with pleading eyes, whispering "Yes... daddy."  
"Good. Now follow me, pet.” As Raspberry stays on the floor, he says in a softer tone “Don’t worry precious, I won’t hurt you. At least not more than you want me to." But not fear was holding Raspberry up, his legs simply were way too wobbly because of his heat. "DADDY, COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME? I CAN´T MOVE." he calls for the other, giving him a desperate look.  
The next second his small body is picked up. But not in the others arms. No a thick tendril of black magic is winding completely around him, lifting him up, and carrying him after the other, straight towards some strange kind of... rip in the air? Nothing but darkness can be seen through it.  
This may not be the most normal of things, not even for Raspberry, but his heat doesn’t let him think about this whole situation logical, and instead focuses his attention on the tentacle that’s carrying him into the darkness. It’s so big, thicker than his legs at some points, so hard but also soft and kind of goopy?   
The texture alone is enough to make him salivate. His only thought is if there are more of these. And if everything about the other is as big. Which is likely because he´s very, very tall. Especially compared to how small Raspberry is.

As soon as they’re completely through the hole, it’s gone. There’s no light in this space, just the faint glow from between his ribs, and his magic pooling in his pelvis. He flushes, trying to keep himself decent, but it’s hard with just the shirt and the magic stains on his femurs from before. The other is looking at him, concentrated. He seems to enjoy his embarrassment. After what seems like an eternity, he speaks up. "You look beautiful like this, pet. Delightful. It will be a pleasure to satisfy you, my pretty little light."  
Raspberry flushed even more, the magic making his head glow like a candle and the glow from his pelvis getting stronger too. He can’t help it, all of this is overwhelming his mind, making his head light and dizzy, throwing out every rational thought. Everything he still knows how he wants to be daddy’s good obedient little pet, how he loves to be praised and how much he needs his big daddy now. He wants to say something, to beg for something, but his mind can´t even form words. So instead he looks up pleadingly to the other, who chuckles lowly, nearly growling, look turning hungry.  
"You want to start little pet? I will tell you what I will do to you first. I will mess you up so much you face gets that pretty look from last night again. I will make you feel so much pleasure your beautiful voice will break, my dear little pet. I will use my magic on you in every way I please and mess you up until we´re both stained with your delicious red magic. I will hold you up and use you however I please. Now tell me pet. Do you want daddy to do this for you?”  
Raspberry is already feeling his magic pooling, forming into his pussy, eager and throbbing, wanting, needing to be filled. "Yes Daddy, please, I need you." he whispers.  
And chokes on his own words in the next moment, because the tentacle nearly threw him in the air, positioning him in a way he can’t see daddy anymore. But he can feel two more of the magic tendrils joining, steading him in the air, holding him up. They wander over his body, one going over his eyes like a blindfold, another holing his arms up, the last one spreading and fixating his legs. But they still move, the tips roaming over his body, caressing his cheeks, his ribs, his spine, his pelvis, soon making his ectobody form. He’s overwhelmed by the touches, but it’s still not enough for his heat driven body.  
He hears a chuckle behind him, and is nearly offended, is the other just playing with him?  
"DADDY PLEASE, I NEED YOU SO MUCH, PLEASE DON´T PLAY WITH ME, JUST WRECK ME LIKE YOU PROMISED DADDY~ "  
He screams out the last word, because he felt a hot, wet appendage going over his slit. It must be the others tongue. And he still doesn´t stop teasing. It’s like he’s just curious to see what will get which sounds out of his little pet, circling the clit only with the tip of his tongue, sucking a bit, pressing the flat of his tongue on him, teasing the entrance, going in for a shallow dip...  
Moans come out of his mouth nonstop, Raspberry is crying now, it’s so much, it´s too much, he’s completely overstimulated by the tongue and the tentacles still touching every bit of him, but at the same time it’s not enough, his daddy knows exactly how to keep him just at the edge.  
And he still can’t move, not even buck into the other, because the tentacles are firmly keeping him in place, laying in the air just in front of the others face. He feels so helpless like this, not able to do anything besides scream and moan and beg for the other to just stop teasing.  
"OH STARS, OH DADDY PLEASE JUST WRECK ME ALREADY. WRECK ME LIKE YOU PROMISED, WRECK ME LIKE THE DIRTY LITTLE SLUT I AM, MAKE ME YOURS FOREVER AND ALWAYS."  
The movement stops. The tentacles lower him, no teasing anymore, and the tongue withdraws. Oh no did he anger his daddy? He is crying again, pained. Until he hears him. "Oh my beautiful little pet, don’t cry. You were so good my pet, so beautiful. I am sure you can take your reward now."  
And in the next second the others dick rams up his soaking wet pussy, making a squelching sound and Raspberry screams "OH DADDY, SO GOOD, SO GOOD, I NEED IT LIKE THIS DADDY, FASTER, FASTER, PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR OBEDIENT LITTLE PET!"  
Gaster slams his cock into Raspberry, faster and faster, so very hard, the tentacles angling him perfectly and he’s seeing stars after not even 5 seconds, tears of pleasure forming in his eye sockets. The cock feels like it’s about to crack his pelvis, it’s so big and it hurts, but the hurt is drowned out by the stimulation from being fucked and the tentacles teasing him again.  
And Raspberry feels his climax approaching fast and he’s coming hard, clenching down violently, only the tentacles keeping him in place. But daddy doesn’t stop, not even going slower as he fucks him through his climax. Raspberry can’t even decide if he’s crying because of the pain or because of the pleasure now. But as he lets out a sharp breath as he feels the tips of the tentacle over his eyes poking at his mouth and another one at his ass.  
And lets out a pained cry as they go in. He really is scared of breaking now, being filled by those giant things, he’s so lucky they’re so moist because of their goopy texture.  
Just as he feels the pain taking over too much they start moving and oh wow they really fill him up good, the stimulation from all of this is overwhelming him, as he can only moan around the tentacle slowly fucking his mouth, while the one in his ass is diving in as the same pace as Gaster´s dick and the last one teases his spine and ribs.  
His bones are rattling violently from the pleasure, tears streaming down his face, as Gaster tells him how beautiful he is right now, how perfect, how good he is and he feels his arousal going up higher than ever. As Raspberry starts to clench again, Gaster picks up the pace even more, making him scream out loud even with the tentacle in his mouth, and as his voice breaks, Gaster comes, violently spurting hot magic into him, even the tentacles getting goopier and leaving some residue in him as he comes a second time, body jerking so violently the tentacles nearly can’t hold him anymore. As both of them finally finished their orgasms, the magic appendage retreat, making Raspberry´s holes leak the fluid. He looks up at Gaster, eyes still clouded from arousal, but a small, satisfied grin on this face. The tentacles slowly let him down to the ground, pulling him close into Gaster´s hold and not letting go as he presses little kisses all over his face.  
As he feels his consciousness slowly fade he heard his daddy saying "Oh, for your information, your little lovers were merely getting some toys and some monster food for your heat, my little pet. But this doesn´t matter anymore. Because now your soul belongs to me, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> WELL!  
> THROW ANYTHING YOU GOT AT ME, HERE OR ON TUMBLR (nencheese)  
> This will be the last part for now, I may write more, but Im out of ideas and pairings now!   
> Hope you had fun!


End file.
